Our Way
by GoldTrick
Summary: Asami piensa en lo mal que lo ha pasado antes y en cómo su vida ha cambiado en los últimos años.


Asami se encontraba en el mirador del templo del aire, mirando hacia la ciudad.

Cuando se encontraba descansando del trabajo, iba a menudo a ese lugar a visitar a Korra.

Aprovechando este momento pacífico, ambas acordaron tener una cita esa noche.

Para Asami era mejor así. El hecho de estar dedicada de lleno a Industrias Futuro, al equipo Avatar y a su relación con Korra, le había ayudado lo suficiente para no pensar demasiado en lo sucedido con su padre. Prefería no pensar demasiado en ello, ya que recordar lo que había vivido los últimos años con él, la soledad en la que se encontró durante los últimos tres años, la reconciliación para finalmente perderlo definitivamente, no hacía más que deprimirla. Pero dejar que eso la hundiera, sólo iba a terminar con ella y el legado de su familia. Le costó todo su control mental aceptarlo, resignarse y continuar, pero no fue sólo gracias a eso que ella se encontraba aun de pie… Ver a Korra salir triunfante de la batalla contra Kuvira, de alguna manera, le daba una razón para vivir…Saber que ella tenía que estar ahí para luchar a su lado. Realmente Korra era una inspiración para todos.

No sabía si ella podía perdonar a Kuvira. Prefería no pensar en ello, y por lo pronto no quería pensar más en esas cuestiones, ya que le causaba pesar y ansiedad.

\- ¿Esperaste mucho?

Asami se giró al escuchar la voz de su novia. Todavía no se podía creer que pudiera llamarla así. No podía evitar la sonrisa que se le dibujaba en el rostro al verla ahí de pie. Llevaba el mismo atuendo de siempre, pero sus prendas y rostro se encontraban impecables. Notaba también que se había arreglado el cabello.

\- No tanto.

Respondió Asami y Korra se acercó a ella sin dejar de mirarla fijamente a los ojos. Asami le sostuvo la mirada. Notó por unos segundos preocupación seguida casi inmediatamente de entendimiento. A veces pensaba que Korra podía leer la mente.

Korra tomó ambas manos con las suyas.

\- Te agradezco mucho las palabras que siempre me dices en el momento correcto. Sé que vendrán nuevos desafíos, pero estaremos juntas para enfrentarlos, ¿cierto?

Sí, eso es lo que Asami le había dicho cuando Korra se encontraba desanimada por los problemas que surgieron con Raiko y los espíritus. Entendía lo que Korra trataba de decirle con pocas palabras. Así como Asami estaba ahí para ella, Korra también estaría ahí. Aunque hubiera perdido a su padre, que era su única familia, ahí estaban sus amigos, y especialmente Korra. Asami sintió como en ese momento Korra la rodeó con sus brazos.

-Estoy tan feliz de que por fin después de tanto tiempo podamos tener una cita.

Ambas rieron. Es cierto, llevaban ya varias semanas tratando de salir pero siempre algo se interponía. Pero a pesar de todo, ambas estaban satisfechas, porque hacía sus encuentros más emocionantes y emotivos.

Se separaron y Korra preguntó:

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?

-Iremos a un restaurante que te encantará.

-Si en el menú hay pescado o pulpo seguro que sí.

-Sé que te comerías un oso ornitorrinco entero. Tus gustos carnívoros son un poco contrastantes con este templo.

-Bueno, en realidad simpatizo con los osos ornitorrinco…¡Pero te aseguro que no comería lo mismo que Aang!

-Sin duda.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Korra condujo una pequeña balsa hacia la costa de Ciudad República. Al bajar, tomó la mano de Asami y caminaron hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Asami tenía sus propias inseguridades, aunque no las externara como lo hacía Korra. A veces sentía que todos esos sentimientos calaban hondo y que en cualquier momento la destruirían, a diferencia de Korra, que ni siquiera cuando el loto rojo intentó liquidar su cuerpo y espíritu lo lograron.

Korra decía que Asami era la más fuerte de las dos, y que ella no era más que una niña impulsiva y quejica, pero cualquiera se daría cuenta que no era así en absoluto, Korra solía subestimarse a menudo.

-¿Me prometes que si algo ocurre contigo, me lo dirás?.

Preguntó Korra , apretándole la mano durante un segundo.

-Por supuesto.

-Sé que no soy tan madura como tú en esto, pero quiero saberlo todo sobre ti. Tú has sido mi fuerza. Quiero serlo yo de ti.

-Ya lo eres.

-Bien.

En eso se escuchó el sonido del estómago de Korra.

Ambas se miraron y Asami estalló en risas. Korra tenía el rostro completamente rojo hasta las orejas.

-Lo siento, no alcancé a comer nada antes.

-Descuida, ya casi llegamos. Doblemos aquí

Asami sabía que su vida había cambiado para siempre, pero algo era seguro, ya no estaría sola. Pasara lo que pasara, había un futuro por delante y estaba dispuesta a luchar por ello junto a la persona que estaba a su lado.


End file.
